Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (code-named Spectre 5) is a young Mandalorian human in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. As a member of the Ghost crew, she operates as the weapons expert who involves artistic explosives in her work. Background Sabine was born into Clan Wren, one of the many clans of House Vizsla on Mandalore near the end of the Clone Wars. In her youth, she initially believed that the Empire held her people's best interests and blindly supported them, eventually she was enrolled into the Imperial Academy stationed on Mandalore as an Imperial cadet. During her time in the Academy, she designed weapons for the Empire she intended to be used for peace, but was soon used by the Empire to subjugate Mandalore. Wracked with guilt over her role in helping them, Sabine attempted to speak out against the Empire's atrocities, but ultimately Sabine's mother Ursa Wren, her father, and her brother Tristan Wren sided with the Empire and disowned her. Estranged from her family, Sabine Wren escaped the Imperial Academy with her comrade Ketsu Onyo and left both Mandalore and the Empire. The two became bounty hunters for some time, but then split apart after Ketsu abandoned Sabine. By the time she was sixteen, Sabine joined the rebel cell lead by Hera Syndulla as their weapons expert. Aside from her expertise in explosives and weapons, Sabine is also a graffiti artist. During a mission, she likes to tag where she has been with a phoenix symbol that represents the Rebels and plant an explosive paint bomb that creates a colorful explosion. She is one of the youngest members of the Ghost crew alongside Ezra and shares a family-like relationship with them all. She looks up to Hera and Kanan, and thinks of Zeb as an older brother, but she ignores Ezra's awkward attraction to her. Personality A Mandalorian at heart, Sabine is sarcastic, but rarely lets her personal feelings get in the way of doing her job. As an artist, she appreciates color and saw artistic license in her explosives. Even when cornered by her enemies, she boldly faces the dangers in front of her to do what she does best. She also loves toying with Stormtroopers to the point of callousness, but this does not mean she lacks insight in real battles. Sabine is confident in her work, but she hides a troubled past she is unwilling to disclose to others. From her experiences as a dedicated Mandalorian to a cadet in the Imperial academy, Sabine desired to help her fellow Mandalorians one way or another. However, her interests were exploited by the Empire to build weapons to enslave Mandalore, leading to Sabine to develop guilt for her involvement against Mandalore. After she tried speaking against the Empire, her family sided with the enemy she once supported. With everyone in her life abandoning her, Sabine was left unwilling to open up to others about her experiences or confront her past. In addition, she has some trust issues due to her time supporting the Empire, where her faith and trust in the Empire was ultimately shattered at the Imperial Academy. During that point, she had blindly taken orders in a setting where she wasn't allowed to ask questions, something she described to be a nightmare. Due to this treatment, she does not like being kept in the dark, having knowledge kept from her or higher authority. When someone demands her to follow orders, Sabine instinctively rebels as defiance, but she will get consumed by blind impulse if she feels distrusted, causing her judgment to be clouded. Sabine's personal failings led her to doubt the possibility of defeating the Empire and used art as a way to cope with her past. When chosen to wield the Darksaber, Sabine initially rejected it, viewing it as a sign of disaster against her family and a reminder of her tragedies. As a result, Sabine was unwilling to accept the responsibility and power with it. It was not until her rebel allies promised that they would fight by her side that Sabine conquered her fears came to accept responsibility of the weapon. Although she initially feared the idea of leading Mandalorians coupled with her history of misfortune on Mandalore, she is not ashamed of her Mandalorian heritage. In combat, she is equipped with her own Mandalorian helmet and shares the Mandalorian code of honor among fellow Mandalorians. This knowledge has helped her on diplomatic missions when recruiting Mandalorians to the rebel cause. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite her minimal level of training, Sabine has some skills in lightsaber combat for someone of her age and is a gifted duelist. In "Trials of the Darksaber", Sabine was able to hold her own reasonably well against the Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, but Kanan ultimately defeated her relatively easily; due to the former being far more skilled and experienced in lightsaber combat, than she is. **'Form I:' Sabine has some skills in Shii-Cho. **'Form II:' Sabine has some skills in Makashi. **'Form III:' Sabine has some skills in Soresu. **'Form IV:' Sabine has some skills in Ataru. **'Form V:' Sabine has some skills in Shien/Djem So. **'Form VI:' Sabine has some skills in Niman. **'Form VII:' Sabine has some skills in Juyo/Vaapad. *'Expert Markswoman:' Sabine is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Explosives Expert:' Sabine is extremely skilled in bombs, paint-bombs, smoke-bombs, and fireworks. *'Expert Saboteur:' Sabine is extremely skilled in sabotaging TIE fighters, buildings, or other such structures. *'Expert Artist:' Sabine is extremely skilled in graffiti. *'Multilingual:' Sabine is capable of fluently speaking English, Mando'a, Huttese, Rodese, Aqualish, Binary and Shyriiwook. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *'First WESTAR-35 blaster pistol:' Sabine utilizes a WESTAR-35 blaster pistols as her main weapon of choice. *'Second WESTAR-35 blaster pistol:' Sabine utilizes a second WESTAR-35 blaster pistols as her second weapon of choice. *'Darksaber:' Following the events on Dathomir, Sabine aquired the Darksaber. Armor *'Mandalorian armor:' Sabine utilizes Mandalorian armor to protect herself from her enemies in battle. Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels Season One In order to create a diversion for the Ghost crew, Sabine infiltrated a TIE Fighter depot in the Capital City of Lothal, there she painted her call sign in graffiti on the wing of a TIE Fighter. She was spotted by two Stormtroopers who ordered her stand down, or else they would shoot her. Sabine goaded them to shoot, and as they prepare to, she disappeared. The troopers chased Sabine through the depot as she kept moving around and teasing them. Sabine returned to her graffiti and added an explosive device before running off. The troopers noticed the explosive, but too late to take cover. The TIE fighter blew up, and the Ghost used her distraction to fly off while Sabine took a moment to admire her colourful explosive artwork. Sabine was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates along with Kanan and Zeb. She planted an explosive on one of the speeders as she walked by, causing the Imperials to flee with their load. When Ezra stole the goods, Sabine saw him approaching on a speeder and jumped on, commenting on his "gutsy moves". After detaching one of the crates, she warned him that Zeb would finish him and disappeared down an alley with the crate. She rejoined with the crew aboard the Ghost and made a run for it to space. Sabine manned the forward cannons so Hera could have an opening for the jump to lightspeed. Ezra took a liking towards Sabine the moment she revealed her beauty and tried to charm her but the affection was never returned. After returning to Lothal, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to Tarkintown, to feed the local farmers who lost their famrlands to the Empire. The Rebels later had a new mission to rescue Wookiee prisoners and Sabine was given the task to sabotage the Imperial Transport ship with Chopper's help. When they realized it was a set up, Sabine and Chopper disabled the artificial gravity for a couple of seconds allowing everyone time to escape and after departing from the approached Star Destroyer, she detonated her planted explosives aboard the transport. When the Rebels realized Zeb left Ezra behind, Hera insisted they rescue him. Zeb refused and so did Sabine as she knew the Imperials would be waiting for them. However out of three votes, they returned to the Star Destroyer. Sabine, Kanan and Zeb found Ezra and escaped aboard the Ghost again leaving behind another explosive work of art. After being told what Ezra had learnt from the Imperials, Sabine and the Rebels journeyed to Kessel to Rescue the Wookiee prisoners. It is at this point that when they are pinned down, she was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. The rescue mission was successful and after sending the Wookiees on their way, Sabine and her fellow Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal until he later decided to join them. It was revealed in "Out of Darkness" that Sabine was once a cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, a choice she would later regret. She trusted the Empire and followed its orders blindly and after she saw what it was really like, it was a nightmare for her, which was why she joined the Rebellion. Despite being welcomed she felt untrusted by the Hera because she wouldn't tell her about their secret contact Fulcrum (aka Ahsoka Tano). She believed they were trying to make a difference but felt like the harder they fought the more harder things got, believing they couldn't take down the Empire alone. She desperately wanted to know what they were doing wasn't all for nothing or for her falling into another nightmare but all Hera could tell her was to have faith in their Rebellion and someday there would be a long term plan a lot bigger than themselves, bigger than Lothal, bigger than the outer rim. During the Empire's fifteenth anniversary, Sabine became concerned by why Ezra was in a sad mood and soon found out why when she learnt from Tseebo that Empire Day was also Ezra's fifteenth birthday and because of the Empire, Ezra's parents were taken away for speaking out. While hiding at Ezra's old home, she found an old holo-disc which had a picture of Ezra with his parents. When Ezra and Kanan returned to the Ghost after luring the Imperials away from the Ghost, she presented Ezra with the holo-disc as a birthday present. thumb|250px|Sabine aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer with Hera and Zeb. Following Kanan's capture by the imperials, during a mission to send out a Rebellion broadcast, Sabine assisted Ezra in his search for him, despite Hera's orders from her secret contact to withdraw from their search. With some help from Vizago, they were able send Chopper in the place of an Imperial droid to infiltrate an orbiting communications ship and discover that Kanan was being sent to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. In order to bypass the Imperial blockage, Ezra and Zeb high jacked an Imperial Freighter from an Imperial shipyard while Sabine kept the Stormtroopers distracted. They then used the TIE Fighter Ezra and Zeb stole a while back to fly aboard the Star Destroyer that had Kanan, despite its new paint job done by Sabine. Once the entire ship was disabled by an electromagnetic pulse from the TIE, Sabine and the Rebels docked with the ship and began their search for Kanan. However, the Imperials were on to them and had called in for reinforcements. The Rebels were forced to seall off the door that was their only way to Kanan, so Ezra went his own way through the air-vents, leaving Sabine and the others to find another way round. When the other Troopers on-board started to regain conciousness, their chances of getting back to the freighter seemed unlikely. So Sabine suggested that they take the TIE and headed for the hanger. Sabine, Zeb and Hera boarded the Rebel TIE and took off to regroup with Chopper, but he was no where present. However, as Kanan and Ezra caught up with them in the Inquisitor's TIE, Chopper showed up with a fleet of other Rebels and escaped. Season Two Following the incident on Mustafar, Sabine and her fellow Rebels were now part of a larger Rebellion but Lothal was now under siege. Sabine journeyed back to Lothal with her fellow Rebels to help Minister Tua defect to the Rebellion. Unfortunately, they were lured into a trap set by Darth Vader, using Minsiter Tua desperation to escape as bait. When Minister Tua was killed in a staged attack, the Empire put the blame on the Rebels, turning Lothal against them. In order to escape Lothal, Sabine and the Rebels broke into the Imperial Complex to steal a shuttle. On the way, they were ambushed by Darth Vader himself and barely escaped with with lives. Sabine survived but her armor was damaged when Vader deflected her shots during an attempt to shoot him. Knowing Vader would have a blockade waiting for them and the shuttle wouldn't be enough against a huge attack, Sabine randomly suggested they would have to smuggle themselves off Lothal in order to bypass the blockade, which gave Hera an idea. The Rebels headed for Lando's place, and with help from his droid Sabine had created a series of sensor buoys that will replicate their signal and scatter Imperial forces when they try to track them. Sabine's plane worked and with the Imperial forces scattered they were able to escape and return to the Rebel Fleet. Unfortunately, they were completely unaware that the shuttle they stole was planted with a tracking device which would lead the Empire to the fleet. Vader engaged the Rebel fleet single handedly, destroying their command ship and forcing them to retreat. After escaping the Siege of Lothal, Sabine remained with the Rebellion along with her fellow Ghost crew. After her encounter with the Sith, her armor was damaged after being hit by her own shots. She repainted her armor and even changed her hair colour from purple to blue. During her encounters with her former partner and the Protectors it is revealed that Sabine's mother was a member of Death Watch and that she used to be a bounty hunter before joining the Ghost crew. Season Three After the incident on Malachor, Sabine again changed the style and color of her hair. She also further decorated her armor. Sabine and her team later took part in a mission to Naraka to rescue Hondo. While Hera waited aboard the ''Ghost, Sabine and her team climbed under a bridge. After taking out two Stormtroopers, they were joined by Chopper. Together, the rebels made their way inside the prison. Once inside the prison, the rebel team located the cell where Hondo was being held. While Sabine was reluctant to rescue the opportunistic pirate, Ezra assured her that his information was reliable. When Sabine encountered Hondo's Ugnaught companion Terba, she expressed a reluctance to rescue a second target until Hondo assured her that Terba had access to information of interest to the Rebellion. Sabine then spotted a Stormtrooper sneaking up behind Ezra. Following a firefight, the rebels, Hondo, and Terba fled down a turbolift. Inside the lift, Sabine lent Hondo a Mandalorian blaster and warned him to return it. Upon exiting the lift, Sabine and Ezra opened fire on several Stormtroopers. Following a brief skirmish, the rebels headed to the entrance. Terba then took the opportunity to break away from the group but was struck dead by laser fire from an AT-DP walker that was blocking their path. Trapped between Imperial forces on both sides, Sabine threw a grenade which killed the Stormtroopers behind them. Chopper then shut the door. Meanwhile, Ezra used the Force to compel the AT-DP pilot to turn on his comrades and to drive his walker off the platform. When Sabine asked Ezra if Kanan had taught him that power, Ezra coolly replied that this was not the case. In secret, he had been delving into a Sith holocron he had obtained on Malachor. When the Ghost finally arrived, Sabine and her fellow rebels jumped onto the hull of the ship. Once aboard, Sabine reported to Hera about Terba's death. This prompted an argument between Ezra and Hera. Sabine and the others later took part in a briefing where Hondo revealed that the Imperials were dismantling Old Republic Y-Wing Starfighters at the junkyard Reklam Station inside the gas planet Yarma. Sabine was a member of a recon mission led by Ezra, who had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Sabine and her team were tasked with scouting Reklam Station. Together with Rex and Hondo, the recon team traveled to Reklam Station. On the way, they had to exit hyperspace at the Sereeda Waypoint in Mining Guild space. The Phantom was discovered by a Mining Guild patrol but Sabine and Chopper managed to shoot down two Mining Guild TIE Fighters. Ezra then advocated destroying the Mining Guild command ship but Sabine pointed out that the Guild would have already alerted the Empire to their presence. The rebel team then traveled to Yarma. While Sabine flew the shuttle, Hondo guided her through the gassy atmosphere. The rebels eventually spotted Reklam Station in the distance. However, they were attacked by two Imperial Dismantler Droids. Chopper and Rex managed to destroy their pursuers but the Phantom sustained damaged and dived into the depths of Yarma. Sabine managed to regain control of the ship and parked it beneath Reklam Station. Once aboard the station, the rebels and Hondo convinced several Ugnaught laborers to assist them in stealing the Y-Wings in return for gaining their freedom. After shutting down the conveyor belt, the rebels began refueling the starfighters at Sabine's insistence. Before the could finish refueling, they were spotted by a third Dismantler Droid, which alerted the Imperial CommanderBrom Titus. Titus activated the magnetic locks and ordered the Dismantler Droid to attack the rebels. The Dismantler Droid attacked Chopper before attempting to throw Sabine and Zeb off a Y-Wing. However, Rex used a magnetic crane to throw the droid off the station into the fiery depths of Yarma. Meanwhile, Ezra destroyed the station's power plant which freed the Y-Wings. Sabine then instructed Chopper to activate the relay navigation system and autopilot the Y-Wings. As the station disintegrated, Sabine and the other rebels minus Ezra escaped on the Y-Wings into space. However, they were intercepted by an Imperial Star Destroyer, which deployed TIE Fighters. Following a brief dogfight, the rebels were rescued by Phoenix Squadron, which dispatched Phoenix Home to evacuate them. Sabine and the team managed to evacuate the Y-Wings aboard the carrier while Hera and Kanan rescued Ezra. Back at Chopper Base, Sabine learned from Hera that the five stolen Y-Wings were to be transferred to General Jan Dodonna's unit. Sometime later, Sabine recovered a very old mandalorian weapon known as the Darksaber. However, after returning to Chopper Base, she gave it to Kanan for safe keeping and at the time refused to own it. The Darksaber stood as a symbol of Mandalorian leadership; an item of power, unity and authority. Fenn Rau knew that with the Darksaber Sabine could lead her people against the Empire. Sabine was reluctant to take it, but her fellow Rebels were able to convince her to wield the Darksaber and learn how to fight with it. Following several events back home on Mandalore that result in the death of Imperial Govenor Gar Saxon, Sabine decides to remain with her family and reunite the clans while searching for the true leader that can rule Mandalore and free it from Imperial control. However, as Clan Wren was in the middle of a civil war with the Imperial-backed Clan Saxon, they are visited by Ezra, asking the Mandalorians for help regarding helping the Rebels evacuate Atollon after their base there was compromised by Grand Admiral Thrawn, and many of their capital ships and fighters had already been destroyed, unable to escape to hyperspace thanks to the gravity well generators on an Imperial Interdictor cruiser among the Star Destroyers. Sabine agrees to help Ezra, being allowed by her mother to take whatever loyal Mandalorian fighters and soldiers that volunteer for the mission with her. With their help, Ezra and Sabine destroy the Interdictor's gravity well generators, setting off a chain reaction that destroys the cruiser outright, allowing the surviving Rebel fighters and capital ships to escape the Imperial blockade and Thrawn. Afterwards, in return for the Mandalorians saving them, Hera promises to aid Sabine in an upcoming mission the Mandalorians are planning back on Mandalore, as the surviving fleet retreats back to Yavin IV. Season Four In return for helping the Rebellion escape Thrawn back on Atollon, Hera allows Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper to aid Sabine as the Mandalorians loyal to her and Ursa attempt to rescue Sabine's father, Alrich, from execution by the Imperial-backed Clan Saxon, now led by Gar Saxon's brother, Tiber. Sabine soon finds their initial attack on an Imperial outpost to be a trap, and she is about to be shot by one of the Imperials before being rescued by members of Clan Kryze, led by the late Duchess Satine Kryze's sister, Bo-Katan Kryze. While Ursa, Sabine's brother Tristan, and their forces attack Tiber's convoy, Sabine leads the attack on the prisoner convoy carrying Alrich, resulting in the rescue of her father. However, she soon learns that the Imperial forces attacking her mother and brother have withdrawn to make room for a single scout walker. Hearing an ominous noise coming from the walker over the comm link, Sabine is horrified and tells her family to get out of there. However, when the group see an explosion in the distance, Sabine flies off to investigate, only to discover that all the Mandalorian warriors supporting her mother and brother have been reduced to piles of charred ashes, devastating her. It is soon revealed to have been from a weapon of Sabine's own design known as "The Duchess", designed to work against Mandalorian armor. Now that she knows the Empire has finished work on it and plans to use it against Mandalore, Sabine is relieved when Ursa and Tristan emerge from the smoke alive, but injured, having been caught in the edge of the blast. As Imperial reinforcements return to clear out the stragglers, the group escape thanks to the arrival of a Mandalorian fighter, but Bo-Katan is furious with Sabine for developing a weapon that could go around their protective Mandalorian armor. Sabine thought she had destroyed the prototype and the blueprints, but it is clear the Empire salvaged what they could and were still able to build the device. Back at base, Sabine is given a cold welcome by the other Mandalorians, but when her family are willing to protect her from the other Mandalorians when they consider shooting her for betraying them, Sabine convinces all of them to work together to destroy the device, rather than quarrel with each other, accepting blame for what the Empire has unleashed and promising to fix her mistake. This impressed Bo-Katan with how Sabine has grown into a leadership role. Once they've made their plan to attack Tiber's Star Destroyer to eliminate The Duchess, Sabine and Bo-Katan head for the control room where the main device is, while Ezra, Jarrus, and Chopper went to erase all data on The Duchess from the Imperial databanks to ensure they would not be able to rebuild it again. However, when Sabine and Bo-Katan find The Duchess, Tiber is waiting for them, turning the device on them and even Captain Hark to prove his point that Mandalore will soon bow to the Emperor and Clan Saxon as long as he has the device, and orders Sabine to finish fine-tuning it under threat of killing Bo-Katan if she refused. With no other option, Sabine does as she's told, but secretly adjusted The Duchess to attack Imperial armor instead of Mandalorian, wanting Tiber and the Imperials to feel what they put her fellow Mandalorians through earlier, wanting them to suffer and die, for revenge. However, Bo-Katan manages to convince Sabine to choose what is right for Mandalore, choosing honor over cowardice, and that The Duchess must be destroyed for the good of everyone. Realizing she's right, Sabine slashes The Duchess with the Darksaber, damaging it to the point of the core going critical, before Sabine, Bo-Katan, Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, and everyone else retreat before The Duchess explodes, destroying Tiber's Star Destroyer as well. Back at the base, Sabine offers Bo-Katan the Darksaber after showing how the various clans are united behind her to become Mandalore's new leader after her late sister Satine, and Bo-Katan accepts. ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Sabine appears in the animated miniseries, ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny, with Tiya Sircar reprising her role. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Sabine appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Her appearance is based on her season two design. ''Star Wars: Force Arena Sabine Wren (in her Season 3 design) is a playable character in ''Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Gallery Trivia *Her last name was revealed in an issue of Star Wars Insider. *She made her first live-action theme park appearance at Star Wars Weekends 2014, alongside Ezra Bridger and Chopper. *At the time of the series, she was sixteen years old. Now she is eighteen years old. *Sabine can understand and speak different languages, such as Wookiee and Aqualish, making her helpful in translating those who speak non Basic. *In season two, Sabine receives several changes to her appearance, especially to her hair color which becomes blue. By the third season, she receives a second change to her appearance. External links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Artists Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Pilots Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters